Sonic and Metallica: The Reunion Concert
by FanWriter3
Summary: Metallica is back on Mobius for one reason: To kick some more ass with the Sonic Underground! With a 20 song set list with both Metallica and SU tracks, chosen by you, the readers, as well as two special guest appearences, this one will blow you away!
1. For Whom the Bell Tolls

_**DISCALIMER: Again, all characters and songs depicted here are property of the owners of Sonic Underground and Metallica. I am not in any way in contact with said owners, nor any band member of Metallica.**_

* * *

_Hello. YW3 here. What you are all about to read is the beginning to the sequel to my original 'Sonic meets Metallica' story. Unlike the last story, this one doesn't require a hole background story, so this will be a full on concert/song fic…or something along those lines. _

_Now, before I continue with this, I want to make it known that it'll be up to you, the readers, to decide what the Sonic Underground and Metallica play. That's right, you pick the songs you want to see and I'll try and fit them into the concert. This is my way of paying you all back for expressing interest in my first story and for being so cool. But the story can't move on if you don't pick songs, so be sure to add your requests in with your reviews._

_Thanks and enjoy this quick little intro I've started. With your help, I know this will turn out great._

* * *

Mobius stadium was a full of activity. People were filling seats like crazy. It was probably the biggest crowd to ever attend any event. And it easy to see why. 

All around, there were posters advertising a special concert by the Sonic Underground and a "Special surprise band". Needless to say, people were curious.

Five years ago, they got a similar surprise, right from another universe. The band Metallica. And not only did they give one hell of a show, but they also helped Sonic in finally defeating Dr. Robotnik and allowing his mother, Queen Aleena, to take back her throne and bring peace to the land.

Of course, the odds of Metallica coming back were slim, as bringing people in from another world seemed pretty difficult anyway. But still, any concert with Sonic and a different band was sure to be exciting.

About twenty minutes after the doors closed and everyone was in their seats, the lights in the stadium suddenly dimmed to the point where it was almost impossible to see the people in front of you.

For a minute or so, it was met with confused murmurs from the crowd. But as quickly as it came, there was then silence.

A loud ring echoed through the stadium, like a church bell, only higher in pitch. After a minute, it rang again, and as the echo faded, it was followed by a series of sharpsounds from a bass drum.

Afer four loud kicks, the music began. The crowd went nuts asa spotlight burst to life and illuminated Manic, playing his drum set on one side of the stage. The cheers and yells from the crowd grew louder when they saw him. He played another group of quick beats as the guitars kicked in.

Another spotlight soon illuminated Tails standing in front of Manic, playing his bass guitar. He smiled as more loud yells and cheers echoed from the crowd.

Then, what sounded like a keyboard joined in playing supporting notes. The spotlight shone on Sonia at her keyboard next to Tails. Sonia also smiled at the crowd response.

The intro to the song continued, gradually building to the lyrics. Finally, in an explosion of light, the entire Sonic Underground band was illuminated in spotlight. And in front of everyone, Sonic the Hedgehog sang the lyrics.

_Make his fight, on a hill in the early day,_

_Constant chill deep inside…_

_Shouting gun, on they run, through the endless gray,_

_On they fight, for they are right; Yes but whose to say?_

_For a hill men would kill; why? They do not know,_

_Suffered wounds test their pride!_

_Men of five, still alive, through the raging glow,_

_Gone insane from this pane that they surely know…_

The crowd roared as he went into the chorus. As he sang a trap door opened on the other side of the stage and a large object rose out of it.

_For whom the bell tolls…_

_Time marches on!_

_For whom the bell tolls…_

As Sonic played a short solo, the device that rose up slowly began glowing. It was Robotnik's Inter Dimensional portal that first brought Metallica to Mobius - not that the crowd knew that.

A bright portal began forming in the middle of the device. Slowly, four shadows could be made out on the other side of the portal.

Suddenly, everything became shrouded in fog (by means of hidden fog machines). Lights flashed quickly in a sporadic manner, then everything went black. Sonic's band slowed the song down and stopped playing. There was nothing but an odd silence. The crowd was again confused, not knowing what was going on.

But it wasn't long before the confusion was again replaced by cheers as the kick drum sounded four more times and the song lifted off again. Every light on the stage exploded to life, illuminating James Hetfield, Kirk Hammet, Jason Newsted, and Lars Ulrich playing their respected instruments. The crowd cheered wildly, the stadium walls shaking from their sounds. As Sonics band played backing notes, James sang the lyrics to the classic song.

_Take a look, to the sky, just before you die,_

_It's the last time you will!_

_Blackened roar, massive roar, fills the crumbling sky,_

_Shattered goals fill his soul with a ruthless cry._

_Strangers now are his eyes to this mystery,_

_He hears a silence so loud!_

_Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be._

_Now they see what will be, blinded eyes to see._

The crowd cheered.

_For whom the bell tolls…_

_Time marches on!_

"Sing it man!"

The stadium erupted as every anminal present sang the line.

_For whom the bell tolls..._

_**Yeah!**_

Both bands played together as the song came to a close, picking up each part seamlessly as Kirk played the solo. The crowd cheered as the song slowly died down for one final time. James Hetfield walked up to his microphone and addressed the crowd. "Thank you friends. It's great to be back here!" The crowd erupted with cheers and applause. James smiled. "It's been a while, Mobius. You guys are awesome."

Sonic walked up to his microphone as well. "It's great to have you guys hear again. This is gonna be the greatest concert ever!" The crowd went wild again. "It will, buddy," James said, "It sure as hell will."

Little Tails looked around. "What are standing around for? Can't have a great concert if no one's playing the music."

James and Sonic looked at each other. "He's right," Sonic said. "We should keep this going."

James nodded. "Right. Let's kick some ass." He motioned to Lars and Manic to give him a beat. One…two…one, two, three, four… And with that, the concert was on!


	2. Dirty Window

_Alright! It begins! _

_Keep the reviews coming people, and remember to also post your request. Thanks!_

* * *

The crowd cheered as the opening riff to Dirty Window echoed through the stadium. Manic played the opening beat on the snare drum, gradually quickening it until the short break where James kicked in on the guitar, and then the whole rest of Metallica followed. 

The rest of Sonic's band was a loss as how to back up the song, but Sonic just started jamming on his guitar, just making up notes as he went along, and so everyone decided to just do the same.

As the two bands mixed into one huge group playing in tune with each other, James sang.

_I see my reflection in the window._

_It looks different, so different then what you see._

_Projecting judgment on the world,_

_This house is clean, baby,_

_This house is clean!_

Metallica slowed it down a little before the next set of lyrics and Sonic did a short solo, still just randomly jamming away on his guitar. Then, Metallica picked it back up.

As James sang each Line, Sonic and his band got the audience going, and they all shouted back with "YEAH!" in response to the lyrics.

_Am I who I think I am?_

_**YEAH!**_

_Am I who I think I am?_

_**YEAH!**_

_Am I who I think I am?_

_**YEAH!**_

_Look out my window and see it's gone wrong,_

_This court is in session, and I slam the gavel down!_

Sonic and Tails did a dual solo on regular guitar and bass as the song slowed down again, with only James playing and Lars doing slow and steady beats on the bass drum.

_I'm Judge and I'm Jury and I'm Executioner too._

As he sang the lines, the song slowly started picking back up, Only Sonic's band this time picked up the main riff.

_I'm Judge and I'm Jury and I'm Executioner too!_

As it came back at full intensity, with Metallica now playing the backing notes, James and Sonic sang, Sonic echoing the words as James said them.

_**Projector!**_

_**Protector!**_

_**Rejector!**_

_**Infector!**_

_**Projector!**_

_**Rejector!**_

_**Infector!**_

_**Injector!**_

_**Defector!**_

_**Rejector!**_

James smiled at the people's response. He motioned for them to sing every other line after him.

_I see my reflection in the window._

_**This window clean inside, dirty on the out.**_

_I'm looking different then me,_

_**This house is clean, baby,**_

_This house is clean!_

The audience and Sonic's band sang the main lines this time, while James delivered the response.

_Am I who I think I am?_

_**YEAH!**_

_Am I who I think I am?_

_**YEAH!**_

_Am I who I think I am?_

_**YEAH!**_

_Look out my window and see it's gone wrong,_

_My court is in session, and now I slam my gavel down!_

_I'm Judge and I'm Jury and I'm Executioner too!_

_I'm Judge and I'm Jury and I'm Executioner too!_

_**Projector!**_

_**Protector!**_

_**Rejector!**_

_**Infector!**_

_**Projector!**_

_**Rejector!**_

_**Infector!**_

_**Injector!**_

_**Defector!**_

_**Rejector!**_

_**Defector!**_

The bands jammed away on stage. Kirk made up a solo as he went along, Jason and Tails rocking out on bass, while Manic backed up Lars with hard and quick beats on the symbols and snare drum.

Sonic and Sonia both glanced at each other, not wanting to be left out, and so together, they played a dual keyboard - guitar solo. Interestingly, they were playing Kirk's solo, only playing it backwards!

For a full two minutes, the bands rocked on through, and the crowd cheered them on, the roar from all the combined yells and shouts almost equaling the sound from the instruments.

As The two hedgehogs and Kirk slowly faded out there solos, the song tuned down to a lower key as James finished it off.

_I drink from the cup of denial._

_I'm judging the world from my throne._

_Yeah, I drink from the cup of denial!_

_And I'm Judging the world from my throne!_

Manic and Lars repeated the opening drum beats twice, and then with a bang, the song was done. The crowd cheered wildly. Waves of thunderous applause and loud yells filled the stadium. It was shaping up to be an awesome show, and it was only the second song!


	3. One

_Okay, here's the next song. I didn't get a new request, but this is from one someone made for the original story. I felt bad about not puting it in for him, so here it is now. _

_And to everyone else, __don't forget about your own requests. I want to finish this story; I hate to leave things undone. Like I said, any Metallica or Sonic Underground song you want. And if you don't have a specific song request, just tell me what band you want to hear next and I'll try and surprise you._

_Thanks and e__njoy._

* * *

The bands wasted no time in getting into the next song. 

All the houselights suddenly went out. As the people slowly quieted down, the sound of machine guns firing echoed through the stadium, followed by a few bomb blasts. A few people in the audience even ducked in there seats went it sounded like a helicopter was flying over head. The noise continued for a few moments, a few people thinking the show had come under attack!

But the show was fine. The sounds of war slowly faded away and was replaced by a steady guitar riff. The stage lights came back on to illuminate just the two bands. James stood playing the riff along with Sonic. The rest of the band members were quiet in their spots.

Lars soon joined in, giving off steady beats on the bass drum, keeping time on the high-hat symbol. Sonia slowly added her own background notes on her keyboard.

Lars picked up the beat, and It was Sonia, Sonic, and James playing the song. The other band members remained in their places and watched.

The crowd was practically quiet as the song continued, the guitar riffs slowly and steadily went into the song _One._

_I can't remember anything,_

_Can't tell if this is true or a dream._

_Deep down inside I feel to scream,_

_This terrible silence stops me._

_Now that the war is through with me,_

_I'm waking up; I cannot see_

_That there's not much left of me,_

_Nothing is real but pain now,_

Every time the chorus was sang, the music elevated and became heavier.

_Hold my breath as I wish for death,_

_Oh Please God wake me!_

As the music quieted down again, Sonia joined James in singing, giving soft backing vocals.

_Back in the womb it's much to real._

_In pumps life that I must feel._

_But can't look forward to reveal,_

_Look to the time when I live._

_Fed through the tube that sticks in me,_

_Just like a wartime novelty._

_Tied to machines that make me be,_

_Cut this life off from me._

The music picked up again, and stayed heavy.

_Hold my breath as I wish for death,_

_Oh Please God wake me!_

Tails and Jason kicked in on bass and the group played on, Sonic doing a slow solo as the crowd cheered.

_Now the world is gone; I'm just one,_

_Oh God help me!_

_Hold my breath as I wish for death,_

_Oh Please God wake me…_

The music picked up again, the guitars playing faster. Manic did a few light fills on the toms every so often, while Lars handled the beat.

Slowly, the sound of double bass could be heard as Lars started hitting it in short bursts. The guitars kept playing the same way though, but slowly Sonic, and then James began to match the drums. With Tails and Jason giving double bass on the guitar, the song sounded really heavy and intense.

As the next verse came up, everyone yelled the lead word with James, who sang in his toughest voice possible.

_**Darkness!**_ _Imprisoning me_

_All that I see,_

_Absolute horror._

_I cannot live,_

_I cannot die,_

_Trapped in myself,_

_This body my only cell._

_**Landmine!** Has taken my sight_

_Taken my speech,_

_Taken my hearing,_

_Taken my arms,_

_Taken my legs,_

_Taken my soul,_

_Let me live life in hell!_

James, Sonic, Tails and Jason played a heavy and fast guitar riff as the crowd erupted with cheers. Soon Kirk came in with the wild solo, his hands flying over the guitar strings as Lars hit the snare drum in rapid bursts, like a machine gun going off.

They kept playing, Kirk's solo taking up the ending. Finally, all the instruments built up, and in one final burst from Lars' snare drum, the song came to an end.

The people cheered as an exhausted group took a short bow. Lars steeped out from behind his set holding a bottle of water, resting his hands. The people cheered loudly, and he acknowledged them with a wave. Sonic and the rest of his band looked around and smiled. They were all having a blast.


	4. Sweet Amber

_Okay, I'm finally updating this. Been busy with school and other things. But keep the requests coming people! Let's try and make the next few songs SU tracks, for the sake of variety._

_

* * *

_Sonic turned to James. "You know, you guys have been leading this thing. How about we do a song while you guys take a break?" 

James turned to the rest of his band. The all basically nodded in approval, even though they weren't as tired as Sonic thought.

"Okay blue boy," James said, "You and your band can do a few on your own. Besides, the people need variety. Just take your pick."

Sonic smiled. He turned to his band, who nodded at him. Then he turned and approached the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, we've decided to Give Metallica a rest while we perform a few songs." The crowd cheered.

"And for a start, we've decided to do our own variation of Metallica's own…" he paused for effect, glancing at the other band. "…Sweet Amber."

The crowd cheered wildly while Metallica just stood there, a little caught off guard. Sonic began playing a soft riff on his guitar. As crowd quieted down a little, he paused. James gave him an approving nod, and then he jumped into the song with a heavy riff, Playing solo for a minute, before Manic came in with heavy beats to back him up. Tails soon came in on bass, and Sonia on keyboard, having adjusted the keys to sound lower in tone and heavier. The, in one burst, they all came together, manic going wild on the drums, while everyone jammed away.

As Metallica watched in amusement, Sonic sang the lyrics. He didn't sound anything like James with his higher pitched voice, but the crowd went nuts for him as he did the song his own way.

_Wash your back so you don't stab mine,_

_Get in bed with your own kind,_

_Live your life so you don't see mine,_

_Drape your back so you won't shine_

_Wash your back so you don't stab mine,_

_Get in bed with your own kind,_

_Live your life so you don't see mine,_

_Drape your back so you won't shine_

_Ooh, then she holds my hand, and I lie to get a smile!_

The crowd erupted in cheers.

_Ooh, then she holds my hand, and I lie to get a smile!_

Everyone in the band sang with Sonic

_**Using what I want to get what you want!**_

_**Using what I want to get what you want!**_

_**Using what I want to get what you want!**_

_Ooh, Sweet Amber…_

_How sweet are you?_

Sonic motioned for the crowd to sing.

_**How sweet does it get?**_

_How sweet are you?_

_**How sweet does it get?**_

As Metallica still stood in amusement at Sonic's band singing their song, Manic did a crazy drum solo leading into the next verse.

_Chase the rabbit fetch the stick, _

_She rolls me over till I'm sick,_

_She deals in habits deals in pain,_

_I run away but I'm back again._

_Chase the rabbit fetch the stick, _

_She rolls me over till I'm sick,_

_She deals in habits deals in pain,_

_I run away but I'm back again._

_Ooh, then she holds my hand, and I lie to get a smile!_

_Ooh then she squeezes tighter, I still lie to get a smile!_

_**Using what I want to get what you want!**_

_**Using what I want to get what you want!**_

_**Using what I want to get what you want!**_

_Ooh, Sweet Amber…_

_How sweet are you?_

_**How sweet does it get?**_

_How sweet are you?_

_**How sweet does it get?**_

_She holds the pen that spells the end,_

_She traces me and draws me in,_

_She holds the pen that spells the end,_

_She traces me and draws me in,_

_Ooh, Sweet Amber…_

Sonia did a fast solo on her keyboard. Kirk was impressed by her playing, watching her hands fly over the keys. Sonic sang on.

_Ooh, Sweet Amber…_

_How sweet are you?_

_**How sweet does it get?**_

_How sweet are you?_

_**How sweet does it get?**_

"Finish it for us!" The crowd all song the last line.

_**It's never as sweet as it seems!**_

The song ended and the stadium erupted in cheers. Sonic's band took a bow as Metallica applauded and cheered their own approval. Sonic smiled. "Okay. I think now that we are really warmed up, how about sweet tunes right from the Sonic Underground?"

The crowd cheered. Sonic nodded. "Alright then! Let's kick it!"


	5. Not Always What They Seem

_Okay, finally had time to do a new song. Since no one picked one, I decided to do it myself. Enjoy._

_Oh and **o513o:** I do infact have people in mind. You'll just have to wait and see._

* * *

"Hold on Sonic," James said. "You guys will play something heavy right? I mean, we've built up some huge momentum tonight; wouldn't want to bring it down."

Sonic laughed and shook his head. "Come on James, you know that we need some variety in here."

Sonia joined in. "You think it won't sound good just because we're not the same kind of band as you?"

"You have to remember one thing dude," Manic said, "Just because we seem like a wimpy band doesn't mean we are. It's like this:

Everyone in the Underground said it. "**Things are Not Always What They Seem!**"

The crowd cheered, knowing what song was coming. James stepped back and decided to see how this was going to go down.

Sonia began the song with a quick, fun little keyboard beat. Manic and Sonic soon came in on the guitar and drums. As Metallica watched, everyone in the Underground, even Tails, sang the beginning chorus.

_People don't always say what they mean,_

_And things are not always what they seem,_

_You'd better know before you make a scene,_

_That things are not always what they seem._

Sonic started the first verse.

_Friend or foe, how do you know,_

_Let their actions speak,_

Tails walked up next to his friend and sang the rest into the mic.

_Better or worse, trust them first,_

_Soon enough you'll see,_

_People don't always say what they mean,_

_And things are not always what they seem,_

_You'd better know before you make a scene,_

_That things are not always what they seem._

Sonic added a short solo. The crowd went crazy. On the side, Kirk laughed and nodded. He liked what he heard.

The next verse came up and it went to Sonia and Manic. Sonia started…

_Rumors come and rumors go, _

_till you get some proof,_

And…Manic finished it.

_Don't believe what you hear,_

_try to find the truth_

Kirk picked up his guitar and jammed out a big solo. The Underground nodded their approval, and the crowd wet nuts.

As he played, the Underground sang off the last chorus.

_People don't always say what they mean,_

_And things are not always what they seem,_

_You'd better know before you make a scene,_

_That things are not always what they seem._

"Sing it, people!"

Everyone in the audience erupted.

_**Not what they seem!**_

Everyone ended the song at once and the people cheered and applauded. The Underground bowed, followed soon by Kirk, who threw up the metal horns as he walked back to his band.

As the crowd showed their love for the hometown band, Sonic turned to James.

"So buddy," he said with a smirk, "How was that?"

James pretended like he wasn't to impressed.

"Well I don't know. I mean, one song…"

He paused. Everyone was looking at him. And I mean, everyone. He shrugged.

"Play some more and let's see what the Sonic underground can really do."

The crowd cheered insanely. Sonic turned to his band.

"Okay guys, you heard him. Let's show 'em what we can do!"


End file.
